1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrier structure and a manufacturing method thereof and a package structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a packaging carrier and a manufacturing method thereof, and a chip package structure adopting the packaging carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
A purpose of a chip packaging is to protect an exposed chip, reduce contact density of the chip and provide good heat dissipation for the chip. The most common packaging method is to install a chip on a packaging carrier by wire bonding or flip chip bonding, such that contacts of the chip can be connected to the packaging carrier. Therefore, contact distribution of the chip can be rearranged through the packaging carrier so as to be fanned out and conform to an external component.